The Howler
by TheBlueCabinet
Summary: It was a fine morning in the Great Hall, until the Howler arrived.
1. Chapter 1

**"** **The Howler"**

 **AN: So I have always wondered what would happen if Draco got a howler. Why would he get a howler? Since I like the idea of Draco, Neville, and Luna being demigods, that's where this came from.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO.**

The Great Hall was buzzing with energy this fine winter morning that is until Ron came stomping in. People stared as he stomped passed, not at him though, at his hair. Ron's hair was a very bright green. When a mean bright, I mean neon lime green. He stomped to where Harry and Hermione were sitting and started to shovel food angrily into his mouth and muttering curses sending foo flying in all directions. Hermione was about to question Ron until he looked up with a murderous glare.

"Why Weasley see you finally admitted that Slytherin was the much better house." Malfoy strutted by with his pale nose stuck high in the air and was wearing a smug smirk on his face. "I mean I can't blame you. All that Gryffindor red and gold is very unflattering for that _eccentric_ hair you're sporting." He let out a laugh and strode onto the Slytherin table to eat his breakfast.

"That, that bloody git! I know he was the one who did this. I just know it!" Ron let a frustrated snarl escape and went right back to eating is breakfast.

Hermione sighed. "Ronald, you have no proof that Malfoy did this. Besides even though he might of done it, you can't just go pointing fingers."

Neville leaned over toward them. "I think you'll find your answer. The owls are coming."

They continued to eat until they heard Seamus yell, "Look Malfoy's got a Howler, wait, he got _two_ Howlers!"

The entire hall fell into silence as they watched an unknown owl fly toward Malfoy and land in front of him. He accepted the owl with a smile on his face and gladly took one of the sparking red envelopes. Whispers ran through the table on why he was smiling so grandly. Surely, a Howler was terrible, right?

As Malfoy ripped open the red envelope, two male voices were heard loud and clear.

"DUDE! THAT PRANKED YOU PULLED, ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! SUCH A CLASSIC!"

"TRAVIS EVEN PULLED IT ON KATIE! IT WAS GREAT! BRIGHT GREEN, CLASSIC!"

"I ALREADY SAID THAT YOU JERK STOP COPYING ME!"

Laughter erupted around the room.

"ANYWHO, ANNABETH IS ANGRY SO BE CAREFUL. SEE YOU NEXT SUMMER!"

Promptly after that, it burst into flames and crumbled to ash. He picked up the next one, a bit more tentatively this time, and ripped it open.

 _"_ _DRACONIS MALFOY CHASE STOLL! YOU ARE IN SUCH BIG TROUBLE!"_

The hall winced at such a loud volume of the female voice that was emitted.

 _"_ _YOUR PRANK PULLING IS COMPLETELY UNEXCEPTABLE AND CHILDISH AND I HOPE YOU'RE SORRY OR YOU WILL BE! A COMPLETE AND UTTER DISGRACE TO THE ATHENA NAME! YOU MAY BE A HERMES AND AN HONORARY STOLL BUT YOU ARE STILL BLESSED AND SHOULD NOT BE DISGRACING IT! A COMPLETE MORON YOU ARE! JUST BE GLAD NEVILLE TOLD ME OR YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN IN A LOT MORE TROUBLE IF I FOUND OUT MYSELF! DON'T DO IT AGAIN OR ELSE."_

The envelope caught on fire and turned to dust. They saw Draco turn to the Gryffindor table and start to walk towards it. Neville quickly stood up and ran out of the Great Hall with Draco screaming bloody murder behind him.

"Well," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "off to class. Chop, Chop."


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **The Howler"**

 **Chapter 2**

Neville and Draco weren't heard from all day. They didn't attend any classes. They didn't attend lunch either. Some Gryffindors (every Gryffindor) were starting to get worried for Neville. Draco seemed murderous, which was quite odd. Knowing Draco Malfoy, he normally had Crabbe and Goyle do the dirty work. It never seemed like Malfoy knew anything about self-defense. I guess Hogwarts was wrong.

It was around dinner time when Neville came running into the Great Hall panting, sweating, and holding something. Was that a weapon? Sure enough clumsy old Neville was holding a glowing bronze sword, glancing around like crazy man muttering to himself. Seeing that he was being watched by almost everyone in the Great Hall, he dropped his raised sword arm, plopped down at his house table, and banged his head against the wood sighing in relief.

He could be heard muttering, _"So close, so close."_

Was Draco seriously chasing Neville the entire day? These people had really good stamina. Neville's mutterings spiked Hermione's curiosity.

"So Neville," she asked, "why was Malfoy chasing you?"

Neville raised his head from the tabletop and answered, "I broke a promise." He winced and looked pained to say it. He continued on. "He forced me to promise to never tell his half- brothers and foster sister if he ever goofed off. Which is strange because his brothers would be absolutely delighted that Drake would be causing mischief."

The Golden Trio shot each other confused looks. "Drake?"

Neville sighed, "Oh Hades, I did it again." He was about to open his mouth to explain when a very loud banging interrupted him. "Bye, gotta run. Maybe you'll see me again. I highly doubt it."

Draco was storming to the middle of the Great Hall not caring that everyone in Hogwarts was staring at him in disbelief and shock.

"You Neville Gar- Longbottom are a dead man." Draco seemed to stumble over his words.

Neville screamed slightly in fear and raised his sword. Draco stalked over to him, like a predator to its prey, and raised his right arm. In his hand was a medium silver dagger.

"How is a dagger going to beat a sword?" asked Ron. He was still a little peeved about the neon green hair, but with a little magic, it was gone in an instant.

Ron's question was answered in a flash. Draco quickly lashed out with his dagger and Neville had little time to dodge.

"You promised you wouldn't tell." Draco grunted as his attack was deflected.

"I did, but I forgot." Neville was barely able to speak he was so tired.

"What a terrible excuse." Draco's blows were getting slower and slower as their battle moved on.

"Can't you just slaughter me over the summer? I am way out of practice and need break." Neville was bright red and sweating like crazy.

With reluctance Draco stuck out his hand to haul Neville to his feet. Gasps went up around the hall. Draco Malfoy, the most pompous pureblood off them all, was helping out Neville Longbottom, the clumsy oaf from Gryffindor? It had to be dream, but alas it wasn't. Wide eyes were exchange everywhere including the staff table. Professor McGonagall got up and waltzed to where the two boys were standing.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, detention for you both."

Neville and Draco exchanged looks of concern.

"My sister's gonna kill me."

 **So Neville is a son of Demeter which is why I decided that his last name should be Gardner like Katie Gardner. Draco is a son of Hermes and his brothers are the Stolls. His foster sister is Annabeth Chase because Draco was blessed by Athena which explains the fact why he has grey eyes and blonde hair. Draco also shows great intelligence but the idea of him being in Hermes was because he was a Slytherin (snakes) and a Hermes kid is sly (pranks) and can lie very well. How else could he keep being a demigod a secret and not blow his cover?**


	3. Chapter 3

**"** **The Howler"**

 **Chapter 3**

"How in Merlin's name are you all buddy-buddy with Ferret Boy?!"

Neville glanced at red-faced Ron from his bed.

"Uh…"

"Did he Imperius you or something?"

Neville continued staring at him and fell over laughing. "'Did he," Neville gasped, "Imperius me?" Neville rolled off the bed clutching his stomach. "Holy Zeus. That's golden! Dray doesn't have the balls to do something like that. You guys are too funny. I'm dying!" HE cackled into the floor banging it with his fist. "My stomach is in so much pain."

Harry and Ron stared at their friend with worried expressions. "Are you okay mate? You sound absolutely bonkers."

Neville sat up. "I'm fine now. But seriously, c'mon. You think he Imperiused me? Jeez. He's way too nice to do something like that," he said rolling his eyes.

"Neville," Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you need to see Madam Pomfrey. The Malfoy we know is," he hesitated, "…different from what you think."

"Get off of me, and I don't need to go to the hospital wing. Dray was my first friend when I arrived at Camp in America when I was completely lost and friendless."

"Doesn't he have those pureblood views though?" asked Dean.

"No, it was all an act. You see before Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were married, Narcissa had an affair with a man named Hermes. During her pregnancy and after her marriage, Lucius did you-know-what with her to create an heir. The best part is, he didn't know Narcissa was pregnant!"

"So Malfoy basically had two sperm fertilize his mum's egg," said Seamus.

They all cringed. "Basically."

Seamus grinned. "Wicked."

"Okay then, great. Not awkward at all."

 **I'm going to end it there. Any who, that explanation is the only way I can explain the whole Athena thing. Totally not possible scientifically (I think) so lets just say the gods had something to do with it. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"You've gotta believe me, Ron! Neville and Malfoy were truly friends!" said Harry. Harry ran his hand through his already wild hair. The moment he brought up the blasphemous thought of Ferret Head and Neville being friends to Ron the next morning, all he got was weird looks and a lot of forehead touching.

"Harry are you sure you're alright?" asked Ron, concerned for his friend.

"Yeah," he replied. "Must have had a strange dream."

"Alrighty then. So, breakfast?"

Harry chuckled a little and followed his stomach centered friend down to the Great Hall. Maybe Hermione will know…

She was no help either.

"Harry, Malfoy bullies Neville. I think you ought to see Madam Pomfrey. Maybe its Voldemort messing with your mind," said Hermione.

"I'm not joking! Neville and Draco were friends, I swear! They had a huge dagger to sword duel in the middle of the Hall and two Howlers that started it all!"

Neville leaned over from a couple spots over after Harry's rant. "Harry," he said worriedly. "I think Hermione is right. The thought of Malfoy and me even being acquaintances…" He shuddered.

Harry stared at his food lost in thought.

* * *

Neville cornered Draco later that night.

"What in Hades, Drake?!"

He shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Neville flushed. "Yes you do! Why would you use the Mist on everyone but Harry!?"

Draco shouldered him out of the way. "Who cares if it was Potter! He'll probably forget about it in a week anyway! Someone has to know, and if the teachers know already know then having one more doesn't hurt. Especially if it's the savior of the wizarding world!"

Neville watched as Draco stomped down towards the direction of the dungeons. Good grief. What a mess.


End file.
